Of Birthdays and Bloodshed
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Ryou was always bullied and beaten by people at school. He wished that he didn't have to worry about people like them but knew that his wish would never come true. But what happens when a vampire comes to help him, especially on the day of his birth.


Zypher: Well, there's nothing better than to celebrate someone's birthday and who couldn't deny a good birthday one-shot. This time, it's Ryou's time to shine on his birthday so here's a nice little one-shot for him. Hope you enjoy and yes, this is very late because of the site being switched and then the new story upload acting up on me so I couldn't post the up on Ryou's birthday.

Summary: Ryou was always bullied and beaten by people at school. He wished that he didn't have to worry about people like them but knew that his wish would never come true. But what happens when a vampire comes to help him, especially on the day of his birth.

Disclaimer: It's only common sense that I don't own yugioh. Never did, never will.

0

Of Birthdays and Bloodshed

0

Ryou sighed as he woke up from his dreamless sleep and out the window. It was a bright sunny day with some clouds that promised rain later in the day. _'I wish those clouds were already here and raining.'_ he thought before getting out of bed, stretched and left for the bathroom to prepare for school.

0

In another part of the city, in a shadowed and hidden location, a crystal ball glowed with a crimson light. Dark brown eyes looked into the light intensely, a grin upon the person's face which showed sharp fangs peeking out from his upper lip.

_'Sweet, sweet Ryou. Your heart is full of sorrow and pain and yet you still wish for happiness. I will give it to you today for you don't know how long I waited for this day.'_ The person thought as he watched Ryou called for Diamond who came from downstairs and the duo left out the house and on their way to school.

They stopped at the gates to Domino High and Diamond looked down to Ryou with a sad smile. "Ryou, I hope you can have a good day today." she said, patting his shoulder lightly. "I hope so. Today's my birthday and if anyone finds that out, I'll probably be beaten even more." Ryou whispered lightly.

"Diamond, why haven't you switched to this school instead of staying at that private school? It would help me a lot." he asked. "You know how father is. He wanted at least one of us to get into a private school. I just don't know why he decided to send me instead of you. At least I can beat down these lowlifes and keep them from messing with me." she said before giving him a hug.

"Be careful and when you get home, I'll make sure that you have a good birthday even with father gone." she said and he nodded before she continued to walk off towards the private school not far from Domino and Ryou headed into the school building quickly to avoid any of the students that bullied him at the start of the day.

The figure in the shadows grinned again before taking the crystal ball and left out the room. "Time to make my move." he whispered.

Ryou sat down in the darkest corner of the classroom, watching as students spoke to one another about their weekend. _'The only good thing for me is my birthday and that's all. Nothing special will happen for me today.'_ he thought as he lowered his head, making him unaware and vulnerable to the group coming towards him. "Well, well. If it isn't little Ryou." The supposed leader of the group spoke and Ryou gasped as he looked up into the solid eyes of Rotoru._ 'Oh no...not now...'_

"We heard from a good source that today's your birthday. We should wish you a happy birthday so keep an eye out for each of us during the day and we'll give you your birthday _gift_, from each of us." he said with a laugh before he left along with the group and Ryou slumped into his seat._ 'This birthday will be the death of me.'_ he thought, no one aware of the danger coming to him during the day. No one that he knew in the school but one coming to said school is blatantly aware and wasn't going to let any danger come to him.

As class started, the teacher introduced a new student. When he came in, people were in for a shock, Whispers floated through the room and Ryou looked up, gasping softly when he saw exactly who came in. "This is Bakura Agarwaen. He's a transfer student from Egypt." The teacher spoke and he nodded his greeting before scanning the classroom and spotted Ryou. He grinned and Ryou gasped again. _'Did he have vampire fangs? But vampires aren't real. They can't be.'_ he thought, unaware that the teacher assigned his seat right next to him.

"Konnichiwa, Ryou." he whispered and he jumped up slightly in his seat before turning to the other. "K-Konnichiwa." he stuttered. Bakura smirked and talked with Ryou for a few short seconds before turning his attention to the teacher.

Once it was time for recess, Ryou quickly made his way outside and to the shelter of a nearby willow tree where a table sat underneath. Once he sat down, he took a breath of air _'That new kid really scares me. He has every one of my classes and is always sitting next to me. What does he want me when he only knows so much about me?'_ Ryou thought before he heard footsteps come near and the branches of the willow tree were pushed opened, revealing one of Rotoru's lackeys.

"Hello, Ryou. I hope you remember about getting your birthday gifts from us." he spoke, crackling his knuckles and he tried to run off but the burly kid grabbed him before he could escape and was beaten but not enough so that he couldn't walk back to class.

Ryou whimpered as he was thrown to the ground and the kid laughed as he left but his laughter was silenced as a dark figure swooped down and swiftly killed him before taking the dead body somewhere else.

Ryou sat in the ground for a few moments before a cry rang throughout the courtyard and he ran out to see what happened and was horrified at the site. The kid who beat him up was now dead, blood dripping as his body was pinned to the school wall by daggers. Claw marks were on him and his throat slashed horrendously. Along the wall was a message written in the other's blood.

_Mess with my angel and prepare to suffer a fate worse than this._

Ryou backed away before running off back into the school, unaware of the dark eyes watching him from the roof.

0

Ryou was scared out of his mind as school finally let out, early because of the mysterious deaths and the safety of the other students. After the death to one of Rotoru's lackeys, Rotoru's other little friends weren't as afraid and came to him in the halls, captured him as he was heading to his next class and various other places, causing him to gain bruises, cuts and even a busted lip.

But with each encounter, they were found dead later on and this scared Ryou. It seemed that whatever was killing them was doing so for hurting him._ 'And with that, I really hope I'm not the angel this guy is talking about.'_ he thought as he walked home, planning to wait for Diamond when she got back, if the school thought about calling her to tell of what happened so she'll be back earlier.

As he walked, he was unaware of the figure above until it jumped down behind him and he turned to see Bakura standing there. "Bakura! What are you doing here?" he questioned. "Just came here to give you something for your birthday." he said, holding out the box. "But how did you know of my birthday? You're new here and you don't even know me well! How do you know me?" Ryou demanded.

"Well..." he started but Rotoru showed up, pissed off. "Alright brat! I know you have something to do with the deaths of my friends! You were the only person they seen and every time they leave you, they're dead! And you're going to pay for it!" he said, grabbing onto Ryou's shirt and he cried out.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, changing into a blood-red as he looked up to Rotoru. "Let him go." he hissed. Rotoru looked down to him and laughed. "Why should I?" he questioned, still laughing. "Because I will make you suffer the fate of hurting him." he whispered, glaring blood-red eyes staring at him with malice.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" he challenged and Bakura grinned, showing off sharp fangs which made Ryou gasp as he looked to him. Bakura lunged in for the attack, the wrapped present for Ryou hitting the ground. Once the present hit the ground with a soft plop, Rotoru fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. Ryou sat in front of the dead body, horror written all over his face as he looked up to the bloody hand of Bakura's which still held Rotoru's heart. "What...what are you...?" Ryou said in fear. Bakura tossed the heart before kneeling down to Ryou.

"I'm a vampire. A vampire that has watched you ever since your birth. That's why I knew of your birthday if you were wondering how I knew." Bakura said and Ryou backed away. "What do you want with me? Why did you kill Rotoru and his gang?" Ryou cried, still backing away from the vampire.

Bakura picked up the present with his non-stained hand and walked over to him, wiping his other hand on his shirt before grasping Ryou's shoulder, making him flinch. "I killed them because they hurt you. I have watched you for quite some time as I've said before and I had enough with seeing you be hurt by them. I couldn't do anything before until you were of age and now that you are, I can deal with them like I wanted to."

Ryou has tears gathering in his eyes, fearing the other even more. "But why...what did I do to deserve such a demon watching me?" he whispered. "Because, your beauty has grasped my heart. So many things about you have drawn me to you and I knew I needed to protect you. But as the years go by, that promise of protection has grown into love. I may be a vampire but I'm not incapable of love. You are the only one for me and I will not let a bruise, scratch or cut mar your porcelain skin. Look at my present and you'll see my words are true." he explained, holding out the present. Ryou took it timidly and Bakura beckoned him to open it.

He gasped as he saw exactly what was inside. It was a gold ring with a triangle inside of it, a stylized eye in the center while five points hung off the edge of the pendant. "That is the Sennen Ring. Only 7 people of our kind with strong will are granted the items. They can hold great power but only the wielder of the item can control the power. I give it to you to protect you and show that I love you." he said as Ryou pulled out the Ring. He examined it more before looking up to Bakura saw that his once blood-red eyes shifted back to a calming dark brown. "You really mean it?" he asked softly.

"I meant every word." Bakura spoke before standing and helping him up. "I know you never had great birthdays in the past but I will make today the best one for you." he said, caressing his face gently and leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Ryou nodded, placing the Ring around his neck before following Bakura, sirens being heard in the distance after they were gone and rain falling with a gentle pitter-patter.

Even after that day, Bakura was always by Ryou's side, giving many gifts as tokens of his love and Ryou adored each one. No one could ever separate the pair nor would Bakura allow it. Each day, Ryou never regrets loving a vampire.

0

_He may be a vampire but he loves me. I always wanted someone that could love me, not as their son like my father and not as a friend/brother like Diamond. This is a secret that I have hidden away, not even telling Diamond of this. I love them just as they love me, like a father and a sister/friend but this love, the joyous love that I feel when I'm with Bakura is something that fills the void in my heart._

_I am happy now, no matter how afraid I was to learn of him being a vampire and watching me for 17 years. His love is true and a wondrous gift for he gave me this gift of love on my birthday which makes it very special not only to me but him as well. That's what keeps me happy for years to come._

_He is a vampire and I love him..._

_-Ryou_

0

Zypher: And that's it for this little one-shot. I do believe this was a mildly dark story but when dealing with someone like Bakura, there's bound to be bloodshed, hence part of the title. -snickers- Ok, I think the ending stunk but it was a last minute thing. You can think of it as a journal entry or you can think of it as a note-like thought. Don't have the will to care. -laughs- Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I shall be off to work on another story. See you soon!


End file.
